Pandora Academy
by Lorelei69
Summary: Xerxes Break est le nouveau professeur de Chimie à l'Académie Pandora. Ecrivain durant son temps libre, il est sans cesse à la recherche de nouvelles idées. Alors, il décide de mener ses petites enquêtes pendant toute son année scolaire à Pandora. UA.
1. Leçon 1

**Titre : **Pandora Academy (pas très original, désolée _ _°)

**Auteur : **yaoi-girl38

**Rating : **K+ (ça va sûrement changer par la suite)

**Genre : **SchoolFic, avec pas mal de romance (YAOI, het)

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de Pandora Hearts ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à la talentueuse Jun Mochizuki (que je n'ai pas pu voir à la Japan Expo parce que j'étais en Bretagne O_O)

**Leçon 1**

Break passa la grille de l'Académie sous le soleil brûlant de fin de saison. L'été avait été caniculaire et il espérait que l'automne serait frais cette année. Sinon, les cours allaient être un enfer, autant pour les professeurs que pour les élèves. Break était un nouveau professeur à l'Académie Pandora, mais il n'était pas du tout stressé. Il avait déjà fréquenté plusieurs Académies auparavant et ça s'était plutôt bien passé. Bien que l'année précédente, l'enfoiré qui faisait office de directeur l'avait tellement énervé qu'il était parti au bout de six mois – et il avait dû faire des petits boulots avant de trouver pendant les vacances d'été l'Académie Pandora récente de quelques années. Le directeur de cette Académie, un grand bonhomme toujours de bonne humeur, l'avait tout de suite embauché, car le professeur de Chimie venait de prendre sa retraite et ils auraient eu de sérieux problèmes s'ils n'avaient pas trouvés de professeur de remplacement.

Ainsi, le destin eut voulu qu'il soit professeur dans cette Académie qui semblait bien accueillante, et qui pour lui, serait une source d'inspiration pour ses bouquins. Parce que oui, en dehors de son métier de professeur, Break était également écrivain. Ou du moins, à temps partiel, ce n'était qu'une passion pour lui. Mais il aimait écrire et s'inspirer de la vie extérieure. C'est pour cela qu'il était professeur. Il pouvait en savoir beaucoup sur les élèves et surtout, sur ses collègues.

Après avoir cherché un petit moment, Break trouva la salle des professeurs. Il y entra et tous les regards des professeurs présents se braquèrent sur lui. Break sourit, il avait l'habitude que tout le monde le dévisage. Pas qu'il était bizarre, mais avez-vous souvent vu un homme aux cheveux blancs, avec un œil rouge, qui s'habille en violet et qui se balade dans la rue comme s'il avait vingt ans ? Pas courant, n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien, Break en avait pris l'habitude. Certes, il était vieux – plus de quarante ans ! – mais il trichait toujours sur son âge quand il travaillait. Un coup, c'était vingt-trois ans, l'autre trente-six… Ca l'amusait. Personne ne sût jamais son âge véritable.

Break sautilla jusqu'aux casiers et chercha le sien. Alors qu'il venait de le trouver – le dernier tout en bas – il se cogna contre l'un de ses collègues tandis qu'il se baissait. Il leva la tête vers l'homme brun qui se tenait devant lui, et qui lui tendait la main.

« Excusez-moi, dit-il. Je suis Liam Lunettes, le professeur de Maths. Vous êtes le nouveau professeur de Chimie, n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien deviné, je suis Xerxes Break », répondit ce dernier en serrant la main tendue vers lui – il en profita d'ailleurs pour se relever.

Liam remonta ses lunettes et ouvrit son casier – qui était d'ailleurs juste au-dessus de celui de Break – et en sortit en petit tas de feuilles. Il le tendit à un Break un peu perplexe.

« Les emplois du temps de votre classe principale ainsi que d'autres papiers à distribuer à vos élèves », déclara simplement Liam.

- Merci, mais j'ignore quelle est ma classe principale », sourit Break en prenant les feuilles.

Break n'avait jamais été professeur principal. Encore une nouvelle expérience intéressante, et sûrement enrichissante pour son livre.

« Euh, il me semble que c'est la 2-A, dans le bâtiment Est, répondit Liam en observant le plafond, comme si la réponse y était inscrite.

- Merci. »

Break regarda la pendule murale et constata qu'il ne restait plus que cinq minutes avant la sonnerie. Bon, il ne pourrait pas faire la rencontre de tous les professeurs tout de suite, il attendrait la pause du déjeuner. Il resserra sa cravate, ce bout de tissu qu'il détestait porter mais il n'avait pas le choix. L'Académie Pandora était privée, et les uniformes obligatoires. Dommage.

Il parcourut rapidement les feuilles que Liam lui avait données et quitta la salle des professeurs pour rejoindre sa classe principale, juste au moment où la sonnerie retentissait. Il trouva la salle plus facilement qu'il ne l'aurait pensé et y entra. Tous les élèves retournèrent à leurs places dès qu'ils le virent et Break marcha jusqu'à son bureau. Il posa son petit tas de feuilles et tandis qu'il disait aux élèves de s'asseoir, il se tourna vers le tableau et prit une craie blanche.

« Bien, je m'appelle Xerxes Break et je suis votre nouveau professeur de Chimie ainsi que votre professeur principal pour cette année, déclara-t-il en inscrivant son nom sur le grand panneau noir.

- Il a l'air loufoque, chuchota un élève au fond de la classe. T'as vu ses cheveux blancs en plus ? C'est Einstein, c'est sûr ! »

Break se tourna à nouveau face à la classe et lança avec un grand sourire :

« J'ai peut-être des cheveux blancs, mais je ne suis ni sourd, ni aveugle pour autant. »

Quelques rires étouffés se firent entendre, et l'élève qui avait parlé siffla entre ses dents et s'enfonça dans sa chaise.

Ah, les jeunes, songea Break en levant les yeux au ciel. Il ouvrit un cahier posé sur le bureau et constata que c'était le cahier d'appel.

« Bon, je vais vérifier que tout le monde est bien là. Alice ?

- Là… »

Une main molle se leva et Break dû lever la tête pour savoir à qui elle appartenait. Il aperçut une jeune fille aux longs cheveux bruns, la tête posée sur une main et qui observait par la fenêtre avec lassitude.

« D'accord, ensuite, Oz Vessalius.

- Présent », fit un jeune homme blond en se levant de sa chaise.

Il n'était pas très grand, mais au moins, on le voyait de loin grâce à la couleur de ses cheveux. Break eut un sourire avant de demander :

« Vessalius, comme notre cher directeur ?

- Oui », répondit Oz, ses joues teintées de rose.

Break continua l'appel puis distribua les emplois du temps, ainsi que quelques feuilles pour les parents.

La matinée passa rapidement, et l'heure du déjeuner arriva sans que Break ne s'en rende compte. Il retourna à la salle des professeurs, et fut satisfait de cette demi-journée. Après tout, c'était la rentrée et les élèves n'étaient venus que le matin pour connaître leurs classes, leurs camarades, leurs professeurs et leurs emplois du temps. Par contre, les professeurs étaient obligés de rester l'après-midi pour commencer à préparer les cours du lendemain, et Break en profiterait également pour faire connaissance avec ses collègues.

Il s'assit à la grande table ronde de la salle des professeurs avec ses collègues. Il vit Liam arriver dans la pièce et venir s'asseoir à côté de lui. A ce moment-là, le directeur se leva de sa chaise et déclara :

« Aujourd'hui, nous allons accueillir un nouveau professeur, Xerxes Break. »

Break fit un petit signe de la main quand ses collègues se tournèrent vers lui. Le directeur, Oscar Vessalius, leur demanda de se présenter tour à tour. Le tour de table commença alors. Une jeune femme se leva en premier, celle qui était en face de Break. Elle était petite et ses longs cheveux roux tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules, bien qu'ils soient attachés.

« Je m'appelle Sharon Rainsworth, et je suis la professeur de Littérature. »

Son voisin de gauche se leva à son tour. Il était, contrairement à elle, grand et des longues mèches brunes barraient son visage et cachaient un peu ses yeux améthyste.

« Glen Baskerville, professeur de Géographie. »

Un grand blond prit le relai. Il avait l'air d'une femme, avec ses longs cheveux, et ses yeux étaient étranges : il avait un œil rouge et l'autre doré. Peut-être étaient-ce des lentilles.

« Vincent Nightray, je suis le professeur de Sciences Naturelles. Et voici mon grand-frère…, ajouta-t-il avant d'être interrompu par le grand-frère en question.

- Ca va, Vince, je peux me présenter tout seul, marmonna un grand brun à côté de lui. Je suis Gilbert Nightray, le professeur d'Histoire. »

Ses yeux dorés étaient la première chose que Break vit. Il ressemblait à un chat avec. Une autre jeune femme se leva. Elle avait des yeux et des cheveux rose, et Break se rendit compte que personne n'avait des yeux… normaux.

« Charlotte Baskerville, professeur de Technologie.

- Baskerville aussi ? S'enquit Break.

- C'est ma petite sœur, répondit Glen.

- Oh. »

Une troisième femme se leva. Ses longs cheveux rouges lui arrivaient jusqu'au bas du dos et ses yeux marron n'avaient aucune expression.

« Rufus Barma, professeur d'Anglais. »

Break faillit s'étouffer en entendant sa voix. Impossible, c'était un homme ? Break jeta un coup d'œil furtif vers ses chaussures. Un homme qui portait des talons… Décidemment, cette Académie regorgeait de surprises ! Il retint un fou-rire et laissa le dernier professeur se présenter. Lorsque celui-ci se leva, Break eut un petit hoquet de surprise. Ce professeur ressemblait trait pour trait à Oz Vessalius, un de ses élèves. Avec des cheveux plus longs toutefois.

« Je suis Jack Vessalius, le professeur de Sport. Je suis aussi le petit frère du directeur », ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Oui, décidemment, l'Académie Pandora était telle la grotte d'Ali Baba. On trouvait de tout et n'importe quoi.


	2. Leçon 2

**Leçon 2**

Break examina sa montre pour la huitième fois ce matin. Il s'ennuyait à mourir. Le mardi matin, il n'y avait pas de cours de Chimie, mais il était quand même venu, peut-être pour parler un peu avec quelqu'un. Oh, bien sûr qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans la salle des professeurs, mais ce quelqu'un n'était pas une personne très bavarde.

Il regarda du coin de l'œil le professeur d'Anglais qui était en train d'organiser son prochain cours. Break avait essayé d'engager la conversation, mais Rufus n'était vraiment pas loquace. Il se contentait de hausser les épaules ou de hocher la tête, et cela avait vite fait d'énerver Break qui avait fini par abandonner.

Lorsque la dernière sonnerie de la matinée retentit, Break laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement, tandis que Rufus finissait de préparer son cours. Le professeur de Chimie se leva brusquement de sa chaise, ce qui fit légèrement sursauter Rufus, et se dandina vers une des fenêtres de la pièce.

« On meurt de chaud, ici, lança-t-il en l'ouvrant en grand, laissant un grand courant d'air frais s'engouffrer dans la pièce et faire voler les longs cheveux de l'autre professeur.

- Excusez-moi. »

Rufus leva les yeux de son travail et Break se retourna vers la porte, où une petite tête blonde était apparue.

« Oz, constata Break. Que t'arrive-t-il ?

- Euh, je voulais savoir si Oncle Jack était là, mais je vois que non, répondit le blondinet en parcourant la pièce du regard. Désolé de vous avoir dérangé ! » Ajouta-t-il avant de faire demi-tour.

Break resta un moment silencieux, puis haussa les épaules et retourna s'asseoir, quand Liam et Gilbert arrivèrent. Le professeur de Maths semblait contrarié, alors que celui d'Histoire était rêveur. Chose qui attisa la curiosité de Break, qui sautilla jusqu'à lui.

« Eh bien, Professeur Gilbert, vous semblez ailleurs aujourd'hui… », Susurra-t-il en tournant autour du concerné.

Cette phrase eut pour effet de faire sursauter Gilbert qui rougit automatiquement.

« Pas du tout ! Protesta-t-il avec empressement.

- A d'autres », lança Break.

Mais il n'en rajouta pas. Inutile de le forcer, il le découvrirait tout seul. Il préféra s'acharner sur une autre victime, qui elle attendait que son repas finisse de réchauffer dans le micro-onde.

« Professeur Liam, commença Break, vous allez bien ? Vous n'arrêtez pas d'essuyer vos lunettes depuis tout à l'heure.

- Ah ! S'exclama Liam en remettant ses lunettes sur son nez. Désolé. Je suis un peu énervé.

- Oooh, de si bon matin ? S'étonna Break en s'asseyant sur la grande table, poussant au passage le cahier de Rufus qui pesta tout en se décalant.

- Rien d'important. »

Break était déçu que personne ne veuille parler aujourd'hui. Il ne risquait pas d'avoir beaucoup d'idées avec ça. Il avait espéré des informations croustillantes. Enfin, ce n'était que le deuxième jour, il avait encore du temps. Il se tourna vers Gilbert qui était en train de gribouiller quelque chose sur une feuille au stylo rouge. Bon, déjà, il n'était pas en train de corriger un contrôle. Pas le deuxième jour. Break s'allongea sur la table et s'étira tel un chat jusqu'à atteindre le professeur d'Histoire, qui ne se rendait compte de rien. Le professeur de Chimie fronça les yeux et observa le gribouillis.

« Un cœur, constata-t-il à haute voix. Vous êtes amoureux, Professeur Gilbert ? »

Ce dernier bondit sur sa chaise et, au moment où il voulait cacher sa feuille, Break la prit et s'assit sur la table.

« B… Break ! S'exclama Gilbert en essayant de la reprendre. Rendez-moi ça tout de suite !

- Ohé, du calme, Professeur Gilbert, susurra Break en levant le bras assez haut pour que l'autre ne puisse pas l'atteindre. Et puis d'abord, on ne dit pas _Break_ mais _Professeur Break_ ! Rajouta-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

- C'est pas drôle !

- Ah, il y a marqué quelque chose à côté… »

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de lire ce quelque chose car Liam lui arracha la feuille des mains, la déchira en petits morceaux et jeta le tout dans la corbeille à papiers sous la table.

« Oh. Ca, c'était vraiment pas marrant, marmonna Break en fixant son collègue, contrarié.

- Pour commencer, descendez de là », lança Liam avant de récupérer son repas dans le micro-onde.

Les autres professeurs entrèrent à ce moment-là dans la pièce, et Sharon, surprise de voir Break ici, demanda :

« Professeur Break, que faites-vous ici ? Vous n'aviez pas cours ce matin, pourtant.

- Hm, oui je sais, mais je souhaitais passer un peu de temps avec tout le monde...

- Bon, et si on mangeait ? » Fit Jack en poussant Glen par les épaules.

Le début du repas se passa en silence, lorsque Vincent eu la bonne – ou mauvaise – idée de briser la glace.

« Jack, je ne voudrais pas t'offenser, mais sache que ta nièce est vraiment très mignonne… »

Ledit Jack faillit s'étouffer avec sa feuille de salade en entendant cela.

« Ma nièce ? Ada ? S'écria-t-il en se levant d'un bond. Vincent, si tu touches ne serait-ce qu'à un seul de ses cheveux, tu…

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, chéri, tu sais très bien que je n'aime que Gil… », Coupa Vincent en caressant la main de son frère qui se dégagea d'un coup sec.

Break eut une grimace en voyant cela. Jack en fit de même, mais ne dit rien et retourna manger sa salade. Ce Vincent était vraiment un gars bizarre… Break en conclut qu'il valait mieux garder ses distances vis-à-vis de lui. Et soudain, il lui vint une idée.

« Au fait, Professeur Gilbert… », Commença-t-il.

Il vit le professeur d'Histoire se figer alors qu'il portait sa fourchette à sa bouche. Il la reposa doucement et leva les yeux vers Break, se préparant au pire.

« … Quoi ? Finit-il par répondre, non sans une pointe de méfiance dans sa voix.

- A propos du dessin de tout à l'heure… »

Cette fois-ci, Gilbert commença à rougir, puis balbutia :

« N'en… n'en parlez pas, s'il vous plait !

- Vraiment ? Continua Break d'une voix chantante. Pourtant, je suis sûr que ce serait très intéressant pour votre frère de le savoir, non ? »

Tout le monde s'arrêta de manger et écouta la conversation qui prenait place. Vincent, en particulier, se tourna vers son frère, et le regarda avec des yeux semblants dire : « Mais de quoi parle-t-il ? ». Break, fier d'avoir attiré l'attention de tout le monde, et surtout de voir Gilbert aussi rouge qu'une tomate, reprit :

« D'ailleurs, j'aimerais, comme la plupart des personnes présentes, savoir à qui était destiné ce regard rêveur et ce cœur dessiné à l'encre rouge ?

- Gil ? Demanda Vincent en fronçant les sourcils. C'est quoi cette histoire ? »

Gilbert se leva d'un coup et s'enfuit en courant hors de la pièce. Vincent voulut partir à sa poursuite, mais Rufus le retint par le bras.

« Laisse-le seul.

- Oh, j'ignorais qu'il était aussi susceptible… », Fit Break, faussement étonné.

En fait, il se doutait que cela tournerait ainsi. Mais il aimait bien taquiner les personnes comme Gilbert. Elles étaient si faciles à manipuler…

« Eh bien maintenant, vous le savez… », Soupira Liam en levant les yeux au ciel.

Break arriva le lendemain, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Il aimait le mercredi. Il n'y avait cours que le matin, et tout l'après-midi, il pourrait se consacrer un peu à son roman. Il avait des idées, mais malheureusement, il n'avait pas assez de choses à écrire. Donc il se contenterait de mettre ses idées sur papier avant de les écrire à l'ordinateur.

Tandis qu'il préparait tranquillement son cours – qui se déroulait la dernière heure – il vit entrer Gilbert et Vincent. Ce dernier semblait d'ailleurs en colère – Break s'aperçut qu'il ressemblait beaucoup à son frère ainsi.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne veux rien me dire ! S'écria Vincent en se tournant vivement vers son frère, sa longue chevelure suivant le mouvement à la façon _L'Oréal Paris_.

- Je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas important ! » Trancha Gilbert qui commençait à son tour à s'énerver.

Break soupira. Vincent n'avait sûrement pas digéré la discussion de la veille, et il avait dû harceler son frère pour tout savoir. D'ailleurs, Break aurait bien aimé connaître la personne dont Gilbert était amoureux. Bah, il le découvrirait un jour ou l'autre. Alors qu'il tournait la tête vers ses copies, un miaulement parvint à ses oreilles, suivi automatiquement d'un cri. Alors qu'il tournait – une fois de plus – la tête vers la porte, la première chose qu'il vit fut un Gilbert traumatisé debout sur la table, un chat au pied de celle-ci, et une petite blonde debout dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Snowdrop ! Reviens ici ! »

Le chat miaula une dernière fois – ce qui arracha un cri à Gilbert, toujours perché sur la table – puis il fit demi-tour et trottina jusqu'aux bras de sa maîtresse. Vincent s'approcha de la jeune fille en fronçant les sourcils.

« Mademoiselle Vessalius, les animaux sont interdits dans l'enceinte de l'Académie », la sermonna-t-il.

La blonde baissa la tête, honteuse.

« Je… je suis désolée. »

Le visage de Vincent s'adoucit et il prit la jeune fille par l'épaule et l'accompagna hors de la pièce. Break haussa un sourcil.

« Encore un Vessalius ?

- Elle s'appelle Ada, c'est la jeune sœur de Oz Vessalius, expliqua Gilbert tandis qu'il descendait de la table, une main sur la poitrine tout en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

- Oh, je vois. »

Puis Break fit un grand sourire, l'un de ceux qui voulaient dire : « Toi, mon coco, tu as quelque chose à m'expliquer ! ». Gilbert se figea en le voyant s'approcher lentement de lui.

« Professeur Gilbert… »

Le professeur d'Histoire déglutit. Il recula, mais se retrouva finalement coincé entre Break et le mur.

« J'ai cru comprendre… que vous n'aimiez pas les _chats_ ? Finit par dire le professeur de Chimie, en insistant bien sur le dernier mot. Oh, suis-je bête, ce n'est pas que vous ne les aimez pas… Vous en avez peur, n'est-ce pas ? Rajouta-t-il avec plus d'insistance.

- N'en parlez à personne, s'il vous plait… ! » Marmonna Gilbert d'une voix rauque, les mains jointes en prière.

Break se tapota le menton et regarda le plafond d'un air pensif. Il avait bien envie d'embêter ce cher professeur encore un peu. Il pouvait toujours le faire chanter grâce à cela.

« Eh bien… je ne dirai rien à personne, (Gilbert soupira de soulagement) mais si vous refusez de faire ce que je vous demanderai durant cette année, vous savez ce qui vous arrivera. »

Il aurait presque pu sentir le frisson parcourir l'échine du professeur d'Histoire et Break sourit avant de sortir à son tour de la salle, prêt à aller à son cours avec la 3-B.


	3. Leçon 3

**Leçon 3**

« Professeur Break, je pourrais savoir ce que vous faites ? »

Break sortit le nez de la poubelle et leva les yeux vers un professeur de Maths quelque peu choqué. Il repoussa la corbeille de papiers sous la table et à genoux par terre, remit à sa place une mèche de cheveux qui lui cachait le visage.

« Je voulais retrouver le papier que vous aviez jeté mardi, expliqua le professeur de Chimie.

- Les poubelles ont été sorties hier après-midi.

- Je me disais aussi qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose dedans. »

Liam soupira puis s'accroupit face à Break. Il leva la main et enleva un papier accroché aux cheveux de son collègue. Il fixa un moment Break, puis finit par demander :

« Pourquoi cachez-vous votre œil ?

- Pour le style ! » Répondit automatiquement Break avec un grand sourire.

Liam fronça les sourcils, peu convaincu, puis haussa les épaules et se releva. Break en fit de même. Il regarda son collègue ouvrir une fenêtre à moitié puis demanda :

« Professeur Liam, vous n'avez aucun cours à préparer maintenant, si ?

- Euh, non, répondit le professeur de Maths en se retournant. Pourquoi ?

- Ca vous dirait qu'on aille voir le cours de Sport ?

- … Vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire ? »

Break secoua la tête. Liam soupira puis ils sortirent tous les deux. Break proposa d'aller voir comment se déroulait le cours de Sport, son collègue n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'accepter. Ils arrivèrent sur la grande cour où les classes 2-A et 2-B, assis par terre, écoutaient le cours du professeur Jack. Le grand blond expliquait aux élèves les différentes techniques pour jouer au basket-ball, et tandis qu'il faisait de grands gestes pour imager ses explications, une bonne partie des filles étaient en admiration devant lui. Certaines soupiraient même, Break les entendait d'ici.

Une fois que Jack eut finit son explication, il se tourna vers une de ses élèves, Alice.

« Alice ! Tu viens nous faire une petite démonstration de ce que tu as compris ? » Fit-il en envoyant le ballon à la jeune fille, qui, semblant sortir d'une transe, le rattrapa maladroitement.

Elle se leva et se plaça à quelques mètres du panier de basket. Elle dribbla trois fois, puis commença à courir. Son regard était concentré sur le panier, et en arrivant en-dessous, elle sauta et lança le ballon dedans, qui rentra avec une facilité remarquable. Alice récupéra le ballon avec un sourire satisfait et rejoignit les autres élèves qui l'applaudissaient, impressionnés.

« Cette fille est un véritable lapin », dit Break, tandis que Liam hochait la tête, les yeux écarquillés.

Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un capable de sauter aussi haut, se dit le professeur de Chimie. Jack semblait penser la même chose au vu de l'expression que son visage arborait.

« Bravo, Alice ! La félicita-t-il. Tu devrais t'inscrire au club d'athlétisme ! Tu es très douée. »

Alice rougit un peu, puis s'assit par terre. Le reste du cours se déroula plutôt bien dans l'ensemble, et l'heure du repas arriva. Jack frappa dans ses mains.

« Bien, le cours est terminé pour aujourd'hui, déclara-t-il. Vous avez tous fait un travail remarquable. Vous pouvez aller vous changer. »

Il aperçut alors Break et Liam assit sur un banc, et leur fit un grand signe de la main. Il les rejoignit et prit une bouteille d'eau que lui tendait Liam.

« Hey, vous étiez là durant tout le cours ? Demanda-t-il entre deux gorgées.

- Le professeur Break a insisté pour que nous assistions à ton cours, expliqua Liam.

- Liam, c'est quoi toutes ces formalités ? Break est notre collègue, tu peux l'appeler par son nom, s'exclama Jack en donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule de Liam. Et il en va de même pour toi, Break, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers le professeur de Chimie en souriant. Fini les vouvoiements et les _professeur_ ! »

Break eut un sourire en coin. Alors comme ça, Jack était du genre _bon copain_ ? Encore une idée intéressante qu'il pourrait exploiter un jour ou l'autre.

« Bon, et si on allait manger ? Je meurs de faim, moi ! » S'écria Jack en commençant à trottiner vers l'entrée du bâtiment principal.

Break nota dans un coin de sa tête : Jack était également un estomac sur pattes. En arrivant dans la salle des professeurs, Break s'aperçut que tout le monde était déjà là. Enfin, presque tout le monde. Une personne manquait à l'appel.

« Où est notre cher professeur d'Histoire ? » Demanda-t-il.

Il entendit un râlement provenant d'un certain blond.

« Il ne mange pas avec nous, aujourd'hui, grogna Vincent en piquant rageusement dans ses pâtes avec sa fourchette.

- Où est-il ? Demanda à nouveau Break, qui trouvait tout cela très intéressant.

- Il est sorti manger avec l'un de ses élèves », déclara Sharon sans laisser à Vincent le temps de répondre.

Break écarquilla les yeux. Un professeur déjeunant avec un élève… C'était plus que suspect. Un sourire sadique se dessina sur son visage. Il décida d'en apprendre plus, peut-être cela avait-il un rapport avec ce fameux dessin.

« Et… quel élève, si je peux me permettre ?

- Il n'a pas précisé », répondit Sharon avec une petite mine déçue, bien qu'elle ne le soit pas autant que Break dont tous les espoirs s'étaient anéantis.

Dommage, songea-t-il. Je vais être obligé de le découvrir moi-même. Alors que les professeurs s'apprêtaient à manger, Oscar déboula dans la pièce avec un air catastrophé.

« Mon neveu ! Hurla-t-il, désespéré. Où est-il ? »

Un long silence suivit sa question.

Quelle entrée théâtrale, se dit Break en clignant des yeux.

« Monsieur le Directeur, il s'est passé quelque chose avec Oz ? Demanda Sharon, inquiète.

- Quoi, Oz a disparu ? » S'écria Jack en se levant de sa chaise brusquement.

Ah, l'information n'est arrivée que maintenant à destination ? Songea Break en roulant des yeux. Il doit lui manquer quelques cellules dans son système nerveux…

« Mais… attends, c'est impossible ! Reprit Jack. Il était avec moi durant les deux dernières heures ! »

Un deuxième silence s'en suivit. Puis Charlotte, qu'on n'avait encore jamais entendue parler jusqu'à aujourd'hui, demanda :

« Il n'est pas au réfectoire ?

- Non ! Et c'est ça, le pire ! Dramatisa Oscar, bientôt accompagné de Jack.

- Ils mangent ensemble. »

Tout le monde se tourna vers Rufus et le dévisagèrent avec des yeux ronds.

« De quoi tu parles, Rufus ? Demanda Vincent, les sourcils froncés.

- Gilbert et Oz sont sortis manger tous les deux », Expliqua lentement Rufus, comme s'il parlait à des enfants de primaire.

Enfin quelqu'un qui réfléchit, songea Break. Lui, il avait déjà fait le rapprochement. Si Gilbert était sorti manger avec un élève, et que le même jour, un élève ne mangeait pas à l'Académie, c'est pour la bonne raison qu'ils mangeaient tous les deux, ensemble. Mais alors… cela voulait aussi signifier que la personne dont est amoureux Gilbert est… Oz ?

Break faillit s'étouffer à cette pensée. Il se reprit et constata alors que tout le monde semblait occupé à calme Oscar et Jack qui hurlaient des menaces quelconques dans tous les sens envers un certain professeur d'Histoire. Break ne pouvait s'empêcher de plaindre Gilbert. Le pauvre allait passer une année d'enfer.

Un peu plus tard, dix minutes avant la reprise des cours, le professeur d'Histoire fit son apparition dans la salle. Il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que Jack lui sauta dessus comme un chat saute sur sa proie.

« Gilbert ! Vociféra-t-il. Y'a intérêt pour toi que tu n'aies rien fait à Oz !

- Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

Break haussa un sourcil. Jack commença à secouer Gilbert dans tous les sens.

« Mon neveu ! Jure-moi que tu n'as pas abusé de lui ! »

Gilbert réussit enfin à s'éloigner du professeur de Sport, mais il semblait encore plus terrorisé que s'il avait croisé un chat dans la rue. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés de stupeur et il rougissait – de colère ou de gêne, Dieu seul aurait pu le dire.

« Jack, calme-toi ! S'écria Gilbert en évitant de justesse un classeur rouge qui s'écrasa dix mètres plus loin. J'ai rien fait à Oz, je te le jure ! »

Jack, qui était à deux doigts de balancer une chaise à travers la pièce, abaissa le bras. Il reposa la chaise et s'assit dessus, méfiant.

« Si jamais je découvre que mon neveu est enceinte, gare à toi…

- C'est tout simplement impossible ! S'écria Gilbert, rouge comme une tomate. Je suis pas ce genre de type !

- A d'autres ! Depuis qu'il est entré à l'Académie l'année dernière, tu n'as pas arrêté de loucher sur lui !

- Qu… quoi ? »

Break avait envie d'arrêter cette conversation au plus vite pour éviter le massacre, mais d'un autre côté, c'était tellement intéressant qu'il ne put s'empêcher de prendre part à la conversation. Il se pencha vers Gilbert et lui susurra :

« Oho… ainsi donc, ça fait un an que tu craques sur un élève ? Eh bien, eh bien, j'ignorais que tu avais de tels fétichismes…

- M… mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à m'emmerder, ces derniers temps ! » Craqua Gilbert en se levant.

Et il quitta la pièce précipitamment. Jack se tourna vers Break, un peu rouge. Il toussota.

« Ahem… j'espère que tu ne pensais pas à _ça_ en disant _ça_… ?

- Parce que tu connais plusieurs sens au mot _fétichisme_, toi ?

- Je ne pense quand même pas que Gilbert ait des fantasmes aussi… »

Jack n'acheva pas sa phrase, trop perturbé de savoir que son neveu soit l'objet des plaisirs d'un professeur. Break le vit secouer la tête de dégoût. Le lendemain, il essaierait d'en savoir un peu plus sur cette relation interdite. Mais cette fois-ci, il choisirait une autre victime.

Pour varier les plaisirs.


	4. Leçon 4

**Leçon 4**

« … Donc, l'atome de chlore possède un noyau central contenant lui-même Z = 17 protons positifs et N = 18 neutrons, donc… Alice, si mon cours t'ennuie, tu peux sortir. »

Break posa son livre sur le bureau. Alice bailla et regarda le professeur de Chimie.

« Mais je comprends rien à votre charabia ! Rétorqua-t-elle.

- Personne ne t'a obligée à faire une première scientifique, à ce que je sache. Et tu n'avais qu'à le dire, si tu ne comprenais pas. »

La sonnerie sonna avant qu'Alice ne puisse dire quelque chose et Break frappa dans ses mains.

« Bon, nous reprendrons tout ça demain », déclara-t-il.

Après avoir rangé ses affaires, il interpela Oz :

« Tu peux venir dans le couloir deux minutes ? »

Oz hocha la tête et le suivit en dehors de la classe. Break referma la porte pour qu'aucun curieux n'essaie de les écouter et s'adossa au mur.

« Tu n'étais pas au réfectoire, aujourd'hui. »

Oz se figea.

« Je… je voulais prévenir mon oncle, mais… j'ai oublié, et puis, c'était important et je n'avais personne d'autre avec qui y aller.

- Où ça ? Demanda Break en haussant un sourcil.

- J'ai trouvé un oiseau blessé ce matin près de chez moi, expliqua Oz. Je voulais l'emmener chez le vétérinaire demain ou ce soir, mais il était vraiment en mauvais état.

- Tu as amené un oiseau blessé à l'Académie ?

- Je ne l'ai pas gardé avec moi pendant les cours, évidemment. Je l'ai confié au Professeur Gilbert qui n'avait aucun cours ce matin, et à l'heure du déjeuner, nous sommes allés tous les deux chez le vétérinaire. Et puis, on a mangé ensemble. »

Break sourit. Finalement, ils avaient peut-être tous un peu exagéré les choses. Mais cela ne justifiait pas tout.

« Tu sembles très proche du professeur d'Histoire, je me trompe ?

- Hein ? Euh, mais non, c'est juste que… euh… »

Oz marqua une pause, regardant autour de lui comme pour vérifier que personne ne les entendait.

« Je n'ai pas de très bonnes notes en Histoire, en fait, je suis carrément nul, avoua Oz un peu rougissant. Le Professeur Gilbert m'a proposé de me donner des cours particuliers un mercredi après-midi sur deux. »

Mouais, c'est surtout que ça arrangeait ce cher professeur, songea Break, un sourire en coin.

« Depuis combien de temps ? Demanda-t-il.

- Euh… depuis le mois d'Avril, l'année dernière. »

Et il aura attendu tout ce temps ? Pensa Break en levant les yeux au ciel. Il est désespérant dans son genre.

« Mais… pourquoi toutes ces questions, Professeur Break ? Demanda alors Oz.

- Oh, simplement pour satisfaire ma curiosité », répondit le professeur de Chimie avant de tourner les talons, guilleret, laissant le blondinet en plan.

Dès la fin des cours, Break se précipita hors de l'Académie avec une joie non dissimulée. Il entendit des pas pressés derrière lui et se retourna.

« Ah, Liam, Sharon.

- Professeur Break, commença Sharon en arrivant à côté de lui. Lisez ceci, s'il vous plait.

- Voyons, Sharon, ça ne se fait pas ! Protesta Liam au moment où elle brandissait une feuille hors de son cartable.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Break, sceptique, en prenant la feuille dans ses mains.

- Un poème écrit par l'un des élèves de ma classe principale, répondit Sharon. J'ignorais qu'un élève puisse autant aimer la littérature ! »

Break parcourut rapidement le texte, puis leva des yeux surpris vers la professeure de Littérature.

« Ca ressemble à du Baudelaire mélangé à du Rimbaud…, constata-t-il avant de relire à nouveau.

- Exactement, n'est-ce pas merveilleux ? S'extasia Sharon, les yeux brillants. C'est tellement rare, de si jeunes élèves avec autant de talent ! »

Break sourit. Apparemment, Sharon était le genre de personne capable de s'émerveiller sur tout ce qui pouvait avoir un rapport avec sa matière.

« Qui a écrit ça ? Demanda-t-il en rendant la feuille à la professeure.

- Eliot. Eliot Nightray. Il est en dernière année.

- Oh, le petit brun susceptible ? »

Break se souvenait de lui. La première fois qu'il était entré dans la classe des 3-B, il avait été obligé d'arrêter une dispute entre deux garçons. Qui s'étaient révélés être les meilleurs amis du monde, Eliot et Leo Nightray.

« Eliot et Leo vivent dans la même famille, mais ne sont pas directement liés, expliqua Liam. Leo a été adopté par les Nightray. Avant, il vivait dans un orphelinat. »

Liam semble savoir des choses, songea Break.

« Je vais garder ce poème et le relire ce soir ! Décida Sharon, interrompant Liam dans son discours. Il y a sûrement un sens derrière ce poème. On n'écrit pas des textes pareils sans arrière-pensée !

- Mais… Sharon ! » Protesta à nouveau Liam, sans succès.

En arrivant dans son appartement, Break s'assit directement à son bureau, où livres et feuilles volantes étaient éparpillés un peu partout. Il poussa le tout sur les côtés de la table et alluma son ordinateur portable qui trônait au milieu du bureau. Tandis que l'appareil démarrait, Break s'étira sur sa chaise et inspira un grand coup. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui : sa chambre était relativement petite, mais pour un célibataire, c'était largement suffisant. Il y avait le nécessaire : un lit, une armoire murale et son bureau.

Break avait choisi un appartement dans un petit quartier, il était tranquille au moins. Tout ce qu'il pouvait entendre, c'était la pluie battant sur les carreaux, ou les vélos qui carillonnaient en passant dans la ruelle. Il repensa au poème du jeune Nightray. Les deux derniers vers l'avaient marqué.

_« Si l'amour se désignait par le malheur,_

_Peut-être devrais-je m'arracher le cœur. »_

Il n'y avait aucun sens dans ses lignes. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien signifier ? Qu'il était amoureux ? Sûrement. Mais alors, pourquoi ces vers ? Break secoua la tête. Il n'avait pas envie de réfléchir à ce genre de choses. Pas un soir d'été, quand la chaleur vous écrasait comme du plomb.

Après avoir tapé quelques lignes de son roman, Break enregistra les modifications et éteignit son ordinateur. Il se leva ensuite et traina les pieds jusqu'à son lit. Les deux dernières lignes du poème ne cessaient de se répéter dans sa tête. Il ne risquait pas de s'endormir de sitôt.

Le petit matin arriva bien trop rapidement au goût de Break. Il ouvrit les yeux et les referma aussitôt en sentant une douleur poindre à l'arrière de son crâne. Il n'avait cessé de penser à la signification de ces satanées phrases, et s'était endormi vers les deux heures du matin. Il réussit finalement à s'extirper de son lit, non sans peine, et marcha – ou plutôt rampa – jusqu'à la petite cuisine de l'appartement. Il se sortit une tasse et un sachet de thé, puis fit bouillir de l'eau. Tandis qu'il attendait que l'eau soit suffisamment chaude, il jeta un coup d'œil vers son emploi du temps. Superbe, il avait cours avec la 3-B, la classe du jeune Eliot. Il n'était pas prêt d'oublier son poème.

En arrivant devant l'Académie Pandora, Break se surprit à vouloir faire demi-tour et courir jusque chez lui. Etrangement, il avait l'impression que cette journée ne serait pas comme les autres. Peut-être même trop différente des autres.

Il secoua la tête, préférant ne pas penser à ça. Vivement le weekend, il pourrait enfin se reposer. Il entra dans la salle des professeurs. Tout le monde était occupé à, pour certains pianoter sur le clavier d'ordinateur, pour d'autres à classer des feuilles. Break constata que tout semblait normal. La pression des cours devaient lui monter au cerveau.

La sonnerie annonçant le début des cours retentit et les professeurs se dirigèrent vers leurs cours respectifs. En entrant dans la 3-B, Break se réjouit de voir que ni Eliot, ni Leo, ni aucun autre élève n'était en train de se battre. C'était déjà ça de fait. Il posa son cartable sur son bureau.

« Le cahier d'appel ? Demanda-t-il en constatant qu'il n'était pas posé sur la table.

- Je vais le chercher, dit Eliot en se levant.

- Dépêche-toi s'il te plait. »

Eliot hocha la tête et sortit de la salle. Cinq minutes plus tard, il revenait avec le cahier d'appel et Break pu vérifier que finalement, personne n'était absent.

Une perte de temps, songea-t-il.

« Bon, reprenons là où nous nous sommes arrêtés hier. »

L'heure du repas arriva enfin, Break n'en pouvait plus. Quatre cours à la suite, c'était exténuant. Il allait entrer dans la salle des professeurs quand plusieurs voix à l'intérieur l'arrêtèrent. D'accord, écouter aux portes n'était pas une chose à faire, mais Break était un gros curieux. Il s'approcha de la porte doucement et tendit l'oreille.

« Professeur Vincent…, murmurait la voix d'une jeune fille.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Mademoiselle Vessalius ?

- Je… Tenez. »

Il y eut un long silence. Break se dit alors qu'il aurait aimé être invisible pour voir la scène sans avoir besoin de se cacher.

« Professeur Break ? »

Le professeur de Chimie sursauta et se retourna. Sharon se tenait debout derrière lui, un air interrogatif inscrit sur le visage.

« Oh, c'est vous, souffla Break.

- Vous êtes en train d'espionner ? Demanda Sharon avant d'entrer dans la pièce. Oh, Mademoiselle Vessalius, que faites-vous là ? »

La blondinette sursauta en voyant Sharon – suivie de Break – entrer dans la salle. Elle rougit, puis s'excusa rapidement et s'enfuit.

« Oh, aurais-je interrompu quelque chose ? Fit la professeure de Littérature en portant une main à sa joue.

- Ce n'était pas important », répondit Vincent avec un sourire.

Break fronça les sourcils. Le professeur de Sciences cachait quelque chose dans son dos, mais Break ne put voir ce que c'était, il était trop loin pour ça. Soudain entra en trombe dans la pièce un certain professeur d'Histoire. Il semblait effaré.

« Que t'arrive-t-il, Gilbert ? Tu as vu un chat ? Demanda Break avec lassitude.

- C'est Jack ! S'écria Gilbert, ignorant la remarque de son collègue.

- Jack ? Répéta Sharon.

- Il s'est blessé ! »

En tant que professeur de Sport, ça devait arriver un jour ou l'autre, songea Break. Ce n'est sûrement rien de très grave…

« Il s'est fracturé le dos », reprit Gilbert, comme s'il avait lu dans les pensées du professeur de Chimie.

Bon, ça c'est une autre histoire, rectifia Break en voyant la mine effrayée qu'arborait à présent la professeure de Littérature. Et la journée n'était pas terminée…


	5. Leçon 5

**Leçon 5**

Les cours de Sport furent annulés pour l'après-midi, et dès que le soir arriva, Break se retrouva entrainé de force jusqu'à l'hôpital de la ville. Sharon avait insisté pour qu'ils aillent voir Jack tous les deux, et Break n'avait pas pu refuser devant les yeux larmoyants de la professeure. Finalement, ils se retrouvèrent devant l'accueil de l'hôpital, face à une secrétaire débutante qui ne retrouvait pas le patient dans le bordel de son ordinateur.

« Je suis nulle en informatique, veuillez m'excuser pour l'attente », bégaya la jeune femme en remontant ses grosses lunettes rouges tout en continuant à pianoter sur le clavier de l'ordinateur.

Ca, je l'avais bien remarqué, songea Break avec sarcasme, levant les yeux au ciel. Au bout de cinq minutes qui parurent une éternité pour le professeur, la secrétaire laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement et leur balança avec un grand sourire :

« C'est la chambre cent-deux, au deuxième étage ! Euh, rassurez-moi d'un doute, ajouta-t-elle avant que Break et Sharon ne tournent les talons, vous voulez bien voir Mike Syphus, non ?

- Euh, non, Jack Vessalius…, répondit Sharon avec un sourire gêné.

- Oh mon dieu, quelle idiote ! S'exclama la secrétaire. Je vais rechercher à nouveau…

- Non merci, ça ira ! L'interrompit Break en attrapant Sharon par le bras. Nous nous débrouillerons ! »

Et il s'éclipsa à toute vitesse avec sa collègue. Ils entrèrent ensuite précipitamment dans un ascenseur. Lorsque la porte se referma, le professeur appuya sur un bouton au hasard et s'adossa contre le miroir faisant office de mur. Sharon laissa échapper un rire en voyant la mine déconfite de son collègue.

« Il faut vraiment qu'ils fassent quelque chose pour cette secrétaire, marmonna Break. J'espère au moins que le service médical est compétent, sinon, je ne veux même pas imaginer ce que ce pauvre Jack subira. »

Le sourire de Sharon s'effaça en entendant le nom du professeur de Sport. Elle leva les yeux vers Break, et demanda, hésitante :

« Vous pensez qu'il va s'en sortir ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas une fracture du dos qui va l'empêcher de vivre.

- Je veux dire… il va devoir quitter sa profession, non ? »

Break ne sut quoi répondre. Il ne connaissait rien à la médecine, et ne souhaitait pas inquiéter la professeure avec des hypothèses pouvant s'avérer fausses.

« Je l'ignore », finit-il par avouer, tandis que la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrait sur un couloir blanc interminable.

Ils sortirent et demandèrent à l'accueil de l'étage où se trouvait la chambre de Jack Vessalius.

« Vous avez de la chance, leur répondit la secrétaire – qui semblait plus compétente que l'autre. Il est dans la première chambre juste à droite. Il vient de revenir de la salle des urgences.

- Merci bien. »

Les deux collègues toquèrent à la porte, et une voix un peu faible leur répondit. Ils entrèrent doucement et aperçurent un grand blond assis dans un lit, souriant légèrement – sourire ressemblant plutôt à une grimace d'après Break. Sharon trottina jusqu'à Jack.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit ?

- Ce n'est rien de grave, la rassura Jack en lui prenant la main. Gilbert a un peu exagéré les choses en disant que je m'étais fracturé le dos ! C'est juste quelques côtes qui sont endommagées.

- Rien de grave ? Répéta Sharon. Mais bien sûr que si, que c'est grave !

- Les médecins ont dit que je devais rester alité pendant quelque temps, mais je vais vite reprendre du poil de la bête ! » Lança Jack en levant le poing en signe de victoire.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, et quelqu'un entra. Break eut à peine le temps de se retourner pour voir qui c'était que le visage de Jack s'illumina :

« Glen ! »

Ledit Glen s'avança jusqu'au lit du blond, tandis que Sharon retournait aux côtés de Break. Ce dernier vit Glen se pencher vers son collègue pour lui déposer un chaste baiser sur le front. Sharon tira Break par la manche.

« Laissons-les seuls », lui intima-t-elle.

Ils sortirent tous les deux et rejoignirent la sortie. Après un long moment de silence, Break finit par demander :

« Jack et Glen sont…

- Amis, termina Sharon.

- Amis-amis, ou amis et plus si affinités ? » Demanda Break, sceptique.

Sharon rit.

« Ils ont toujours été comme ça, expliqua-t-elle. Glen considère Jack comme son petit frère, en quelque sorte. Il n'arrête pas de s'inquiéter pour lui, car c'est un véritable casse-cou ! Jack m'a racontée qu'une fois, lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, il était tombé de vélo et s'était écorché le genou. Glen avait eu tellement peur qu'il avait pleuré encore plus que Jack ! Et quand Madame Vessalius avait soigné son fils, Glen avait ensuite embrassé Jack sur le front. Il disait que ça soulagerait la douleur. Depuis, c'est comme un rituel. Dès que l'un est blessé, l'autre l'embrasse.

- Ils se connaissent depuis si longtemps ? »

Sharon hocha la tête. Pour Break, cet étrange rituel sonnait faux. Il y avait anguille sous roche, à coup sûr.

« Professeur Break, cela vous dirait d'acheter une glace ? »

Break regarda avec étonnement la professeure, avant de sourire.

« Bien sûr, pourquoi pas. »

Assis sur un banc, leurs glaces à la main, Break et Sharon profitèrent du paysage et du calme environnant. Jamais Break ne s'était senti aussi bien en compagnie de quelqu'un. En fait, il était plutôt du genre solitaire, et sortait très rarement. Il préférait la compagnie des livres, c'était plus reposant. Mais ce jour-là, il se sentait bien. Il se tourna vers Sharon qui terminait son cornet. La professeure ressemblait à n'importe quelle étudiante, tellement sa beauté la rajeunissait. Soudain, Sharon se tourna vers lui.

« Professeur Break… »

Ce dernier attendit la suite de sa phrase.

« … Votre glace est en train de fondre.

- Ah, mince ! »

Break se dépêcha de recueillir les quelques gouttes sucrées avant qu'elles ne s'écrasent sur son pantalon. Il entendit Sharon rire à côté de lui. Break sourit. Elle semblait si joyeuse, c'était beau à voir.

Au bout d'une heure à se promener autour du parc en bavardant, Sharon et Break décidèrent qu'il était temps de rentrer.

« Je vous raccompagne ? Demanda Break.

- Merci, mais ça ira, refusa poliment Sharon. J'habite à deux pas d'ici.

- … D'accord.

- Eh bien, à lundi, Professeur ! » Le salua Sharon en tournant les talons.

Break la regarda s'éloigner, et dès qu'elle disparut à l'horizon, il partit dans la direction opposée rejoindre son propre appartement.

En ouvrant la porte de chez lui, Break eut un hoquet de surprise. La maison avait été si sale quand il l'avait quittée le matin ?

« Il serait peut-être temps de faire le ménage là-dedans », souffla-t-il en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Il observa une nouvelle fois la pièce.

« Réflexion faite, ça peut attendre. »

Il se déchaussa, et courut jusque dans sa chambre où il s'affala dans son lit. Il allait enfin pouvoir dormir ! Une semaine seulement était passée depuis la rentrée, mais cela lui avait paru une éternité tellement il s'était passé de choses. Il attrapa son oreiller et s'assit en tailleur sur le matelas. Ce soir-là, il n'avait pas du tout envie d'écrire. D'ailleurs, il n'avait envie de rien faire. Alors, il se déshabilla et plongea sous sa couette.


	6. Leçon 6

**Leçon 6**

« Bonjour, monsieur… ! » Lança l'étrange vendeur en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles.

Break lui rendit son sourire et parcourut la boutique du regard. En se réveillant le matin, il avait eu la soudaine envie de s'acheter un petit quelque chose de divertissant. Même si sur le coup, il ne savait pas quoi. Et à présent, il se retrouvait dans une boutique vaudou plus que louche.

Il faisait sombre et des cercueils trainaient un peu partout dans la pièce – qui n'était pas bien grande, il faut le dire. Break se tourna vers le vendeur qui fouillait dans un tiroir du comptoir.

« Excusez-moi, vous auriez quelque chose d'intéressant pour un homme célibataire ?

- Je peux vous vendre un philtre d'amour si vous voulez, répondit le vendeur en se relevant, une boite noire en main.

- Euh, non, je ne parlais pas de ce genre de choses. »

Le vendeur s'acharna pendant cinq minutes sur le couvercle avant de réussir à l'enlever. Il sortit un biscuit qui ressemblait plus à ceux que l'on donnait aux chiens, et le tendit à Break. Ce dernier déclina poliment son offre, pas très friand de ce genre de _friandises_.

« Eh bien, j'ai toujours des poupées vaudous… », Reprit le vendeur avant de disparaitre dans l'arrière-boutique.

Il en ressortit rapidement, une poupée de feutrine à la main. Il la tendit à Break, mais celui-ci demanda :

« Vous n'auriez pas quelque chose de plus original ?

- Hmm… », Fit le vendeur en levant la tête vers le plafond, songeur.

Il retourna dans l'arrière-boutique sans un mot, puis revint avec cette fois-ci une poupée peu ordinaire. Elle avait la peau bleue et des cheveux roux rappelant ceux de la célèbre _Barbie_. Elle avait pour seul vêtement une robe de tissu rose. Break tomba sous le charme.

« Elle vous plait ? S'enquit le vendeur en voyant le regard pétillant de son client.

- Vous la vendez pour combien ?

- Pour une bonne blague. »

Break resta interdit un moment.

« Pardon ?

- Vous m'avez bien entendu, répliqua le vendeur. Je vous la vends contre une blague. »

Break ressortit de la boutique, la poupée sur l'épaule, fier d'avoir accompli sa _mission_. Le vendeur s'était tordu de rire à chacun de ses mots. Break prit la poupée dans ses mains tandis qu'il marchait le long de la route.

« Comment je pourrais t'appeler, toi ?

- Pourquoi pas Emily ? »

Break fit volte-face et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec…

« Liam ?

- Tu t'intéresses à ce genre de… trucs ? Demanda ledit Liam en regardant l'étrange poupée.

- Ce n'est pas un truc, c'est Emily, répliqua Break.

- Hé, c'est moi qui aie proposé ce nom, d'abord !

- Tu es un gamin, Liam. »

Liam fronça les sourcils, ne sachant quoi répondre. Break rit.

« Que fais-tu là ? Demanda-t-il.

- Je me baladais.

- C'est tout ?

- Oui, c'est tout.

- Tu n'as pas une vie très trépidante, on dirait.

- Ca suffit !

- Tu prends un verre ? »

Break poussa la porte du bar. Il ne fréquentait pas souvent ce genre d'endroit, mais celui-ci était sympa. Le barman était un gars cool, peut-être un peu trop d'ailleurs – Break l'avait vu draguer une femme mariée, et il s'était retrouvé avec le nez cassé. Le barman en question fit un grand signe aux deux professeurs et ils s'avancèrent jusqu'au comptoir.

« Hey, Xerxes, tu nous ramènes un pote ? Demanda l'homme tout en essuyant un verre.

- C'est un collègue de travail, répondit Break avant de se tourner vers Liam. Que veux-tu boire ? »

Liam semblait mal à l'aise, il ne cessait de regarder autour de lui et remontait ses lunettes toutes les deux secondes.

« Euh…, murmura-t-il. Tu… tu es sûr que c'est sécurisé ici… ?

- Haha ! S'esclaffa le barman, faisant sursauter le professeur de Maths. T'inquiètes, c'est le coin le plus sûr de la ville ! J'te sers un pastis ?

- Euh, oui…, bafouilla Liam, tout en évitant soigneusement de croiser le regard moqueur de son collègue.

- Un autre pour moi, aussi, demanda celui-ci.

- Ca roule ! »

Break s'assit sur un des hauts tabourets et invita Liam à en faire de même. Bien qu'un peu réticent, ce dernier finit par s'asseoir, manquant de tomber sur son voisin.

« Tu ne viens jamais ici ? Demanda Break.

- C'est pas mon truc. Et puis, si jamais je venais à tomber sur quelqu'un de l'Académie…

- Et voilà, deux pastis ! S'écria le barman, sans se rendre compte qu'il interrompait Liam.

- Merci », fit Break avant de porter le verre à sa bouche.

Liam ne toucha pas à son verre, il se contentait de fixer son collègue. Il ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Puis finalement, il demanda :

« Tu es marié ? »

Break se tourna vers lui, reposant son verre. Il adressa un regard interrogatif à Liam, puis répondit :

« Non.

-Ah, bien, bien… »

Break haussa un sourcil. Le silence retomba à nouveau, on entendait seulement les cliquetis des verres, les gens bavardant sur tout et n'importe quoi et la musique jazz en fond sonore. Liam but son verre d'une traite, quant à Break, il se demandait encore pourquoi son collègue lui avait posé une telle question.

En sortant du bar, Liam inspira profondément.

« Enfin de l'air frais !

- J'ai compris, je ne t'emmènerai plus jamais dans un bar », plaisanta Break.

Liam sourit. Ils marchèrent silencieusement pendant un moment, appréciant ce moment de silence. La rue était quasiment déserte, ce qui était assez étonnant pour un Samedi. Break sentait le regard de son collègue sur lui, et ça le dérangeait de se sentir fixé ainsi avec tant d'insistance. Alors il se tourna vers Liam, et tout sourire, lui demanda :

« Tu n'as rien à faire aujourd'hui ? »

Liam cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, comme s'il venait de se réveiller, et regarda l'heure à sa montre. Soudain il s'écria :

« Oh mon dieu, je suis en retard ! S'affola-t-il en courant. Désolé, Break, on se revoit lundi à l'Académie ! »

Et il disparut au coin de la rue, laissant un Break quelque peu déboussolé. Avant de finalement rire de l'empressement soudain de son ami.

**XxX**

Finalement, le weekend passa tellement lentement pour Break que lorsque le lundi arriva, il se réjouit de retrouver ses collègues et élèves. Le dimanche avait été particulièrement ennuyant, quoique, maintenant qu'il avait Emily, il se sentait moins seul. D'ailleurs, il l'avait emmenée à l'Académie ce jour-là – et la plupart des élèves qui le croisaient jetaient un regard curieux à son étrange poupée.

En entrant dans la salle des professeurs, Break fut surpris de voir Jack en pleine forme gambadant à travers la pièce – avec en fond Glen qui le réprimandait comme quoi il risquerait de se faire mal encore une fois s'il continuait à faire le crétin comme ça. Mais Jack n'en avait cure et quand il vit Break sur le seuil de la porte, il se précipita sur lui et lui assena une grande claque dans le dos.

« Hey, Breaky ! Comment ça va ? »

Break haussa un sourcil. _Breaky_ ? Ben voyons. Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui avaient donné à l'hôpital ? De la drogue ? Il repoussa alors gentiment la boule d'énergie blonde qui s'était agrippée à sa manche, s'assit sur une chaise et jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce. Sharon pianotait distraitement sur le clavier d'ordinateur et Gilbert semblait occupé à remettre de l'ordre dans toutes ses feuilles volantes, chose à laquelle Break fit une remarque :

« Tu n'as pas de classeur pour ranger tout ce bordel ? (Gilbert leva à peine les yeux vers lui.) Ca éviterait que tu perdes quelque chose.

- Je me passerai de tes conseils, répliqua le professeur d'Histoire en froissant une feuille pour ensuite la jeter dans la corbeille à papiers.

- Oh, mais c'est qu'on est de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui, railla Break. Ton weekend s'est mal passé ? C'est parce que tu n'as pas vu le petit Oz pendant deux jours, c'est ça ? »

Pour toute réponse, il se reçut un stylo sur le nez ainsi qu'un regard noir de la part de Gilbert.

« D'ailleurs, c'est quoi cette chose sur ton épaule ? Demanda ce dernier, préférant changer de sujet vu la façon dont son frère le regardait à présent.

- Elle s'appelle Emily, répondit Break avec un sourire, en regardant du coin de l'œil Liam qui détourna le regard aussitôt.

- Tu joues encore à la poupée à ton âge ? Lança Vincent avec un sourire narquois.

- Oui, et si tu veux, je peux même te coiffer et te maquiller ! Répondit Break du tac au tac. Je suis très doué, tu sais. »

Alors que Vincent s'apprêtait à répliquer, la sonnerie retentit et Break s'enfuit hors de la salle en ricanant. La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, très cher, songea le professeur de Sciences avant de sortir à son tour. Tu ne perds rien pour attendre.

* * *

Avez-vous reconnu qui était le vendeur ? ;D

Petite info : je rentre au lycée demain, donc je ne pourrais sûrement pas poster mes chapitres tous les mercredi. J'essaierai d'en poster un samedi prochain et de continuer ainsi chaque samedi, mais je ne promets rien ! Soyez patients, vous aurez la suite, c'est promis ;D Et merci à tout le monde pour vos reviews, ça me fait très plaisir de savoir que ma fic plaît =D


	7. Leçon 7

**Leçon 7**

Les semaines s'enchainèrent et finalement, la fin du mois d'Octobre arriva. Et qui dit fin Octobre, dit vacances de la Toussaint. Evidemment, les professeurs n'avaient pas lésiné sur les devoirs, au plus grand malheur des élèves. Aujourd'hui était le dernier jour avant une semaine de repos bien méritée, et Break était en pleine discussion avec ses élèves sur ce qu'ils comptaient faire pendant les vacances. Une main se leva au fond de la classe et le professeur laissa la parole au jeune homme. Ce dernier se leva et s'adressa à toute la classe.

« Vous savez tous ce qu'il se passe pendant les vac's, pas vrai ? » Demanda le garçon avec un grand sourire inscrit sur le visage.

Un grand silence accompagna sa question. Puis Oz leva une main hésitante, avant de demander :

« C'est Halloween, c'est ça ?

- Exactement ! S'exclama le premier élève, heureux de se sentir soutenu. Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait à Halloween ?

- On se déguise et on fait peur aux autres ! » S'écria Alice en bondissant de sa chaise, manquant de pousser son voisin par terre.

Et tous les élèves l'accompagnèrent dans son délire. Break haussa un sourcil amusé.

« Une sortie le soir du trente-et-un ? » Répéta Liam, pas tout à faire sûr d'avoir compris.

Lors de la pause déjeuner, Break avait décidé de parler de la proposition faite par les élèves de sa classe.

« Oui, et ils avaient tous l'air très enthousiastes à ce sujet, affirma le professeur de Chimie.

- Mais en quoi ça nous regarde ? Demanda finalement Gilbert en levant les yeux de ses copies. C'est pendant les vacances après tout. »

Break se pencha vers son collègue par-dessus la table – le professeur d'Histoire recula quand leurs nez étaient à deux doigts de se frôler.

« Eh bien, vois-tu, j'avais pensé, plutôt que d'organiser cette soirée seulement avec ma classe, que nous la fassions avec les élèves de l'Académie qui seraient intéressés.

- Fais-le tout seul, alors, grogna Gilbert qui n'avait pas du tout envie de se retrouver dans une situation loufoque – après tout, il ne fallait pas s'attendre à quelque chose de reposant avec Break.

- Rooh, mais c'est qu'on est rabat-joie ! Se moqua Jack en se plantant à côté du brun. Tu pourrais faire un effort, c'est pas tous les jours que les élèves proposent quelque chose d'intéressant à faire.

- Y'en a qui aimerait être tranquille pendant les vacances ! Rétorqua le professeur d'Histoire.

- Tu es bien trop sérieux, Gilbert ! » Chantonnèrent Jack et Break en souriant – sourire peu rassurant pour la plupart des professeurs présents.

Gilbert grogna quelque chose d'inaudible et retourna à ses papiers. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait y faire quoi que ce soit.

Dès que Break eut expliqué aux autres professeurs qui n'avaient pas été présents lors de la pause ce qu'ils comptaient faire pour Halloween, Sharon et Charlotte semblaient particulièrement ravies.

« Mais en quoi pourrions-nous nous déguiser ? Demanda soudain Sharon. Il y a tellement de déguisements, et de plus, les vampires et les sorcières, c'est bien trop banal.

- Ouiii, j'avais pensé à cela aussi…, répondit Break en soupirant. Mais j'en ai parlé au directeur, et il a proposé quelque chose de sympathique.

- Quoi donc ? Le questionna Charlotte, se demandant quelle drôle d'idée leur directeur avait bien pu avoir.

- Alice au pays des Merveilles, vous connaissez ? »

**XxX**

Liam se demandait encore ce qu'il faisait ici, dans ce magasin de déguisements, avec Break et les autres professeurs. La plupart d'entre eux semblaient assez enthousiastes, mais le professeur de Maths se demandait encore pourquoi il devait participer à cette soirée.

« J'ai trouvé ! » S'écria soudain la voix de Sharon dans un des rayons du magasin.

Les autres la rejoignirent et la professeure leur présenta divers costumes sortant tout droit du monde d'Alice au pays des Merveilles : la robe bleue de l'héroïne, les oreilles du Lièvre de Mars, le chapeau du Chapelier Fou… Bref, tout était là.

Break s'empara du chapeau et le posa sur sa tête. Etrangement, cela lui allait à merveille. Liam ne se rendit pas compte que Jack venait de lui mettre quelque chose sur la tête.

« Hé, qu'est-ce que tu… !

- Waouh, tu es splendide avec ces oreilles, Liam ! Rit Jack avant de s'emparer d'une montre dorée. Moi, je serai le Lapin Blanc, rajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

- Vous trouvez vraiment que ça ressemble à des costumes d'Halloween ? Demanda Gilbert en enlevant les oreilles de chat que venait de lui mettre Vincent. On est censé faire peur, je vous signale. »

A cet instant, Break apparut derrière lui, son chapeau toujours sur la tête, et lui susurra :

« Qui a dit que le pays des Merveilles ne faisait pas peur ?

- Gah, ne m'approche pas ! » Cria Gilbert en s'éloignant d'un bond.

Break ricana. Il allait adorer cette soirée.

**XxX**

« Professeur Gilbert, ce costume vous va à merveille ! Lança Oz en souriant de ses dents de vampire.

- Oh, vraiment… ? » Balbutia le professeur, décidemment mal à l'aise dans son déguisement.

Il s'était retrouvé habillé de force en Chat de Cheshire – et il évitait à présent de se regarder dans un miroir de peur de faire une crise cardiaque – par Break et Jack – ainsi que Liam accessoirement, mais lui s'était contenté de l'empêcher de se débattre.

D'ailleurs, ce dernier était déguisé en Lièvre de Mars et était constamment collé à Break – qui pour sa part était en costume de Chapelier Fou. Quant à Sharon, Jack et Vincent, ils étaient respectivement la Reine de Cœur, le Lapin Blanc et le Loir.

Du côté des élèves, ils étaient quasiment tous habillés pareils – et plus dans l'esprit d'Halloween, avouons-le – : Oz et Eliot était des vampires, Alice, sa jumelle, Ada et Echo des sorcières. Leo quant à lui était… eh bien, Gilbert ne pouvait pas vraiment le définir – Frankenstein peut-être ?

« Bien ! S'exclama Break en levant les bras au ciel. Il est temps d'aller sonner aux portes !

- Je croyais qu'on devait juste sortir déguisés ? Lâcha Gilbert avant de penser qu'il aurait dû s'en douter.

- Voyons, Gilbeeeert…, chuchota Break à son oreille, son souffle froid faisant frissonner d'effroi le professeur d'Histoire. As-tu oublié ce qu'était Halloween… ?

- Idiot ! » Ricana une voix suraiguë.

Un grand silence se fit entre les professeurs et élèves. Gilbert écarquilla les yeux, et Break sourit.

« Ce… c'est cette chose qui a dit ça ? Demanda-t-il en fixant Emily qui était perchée sur l'épaule de son collègue.

- Je t'ai déjà dit qu'Emily n'était pas une chose, grogna Break en fronçant les sourcils – il n'aimait décidemment pas qu'on traite sa poupée ainsi.

- T'es cruel, tête d'algue ! Ricana à nouveau la poupée.

- Hey ! »

S'en suivit une course-poursuite entre Break, Emily et Gilbert, tandis que les autres les regardaient comme on regarde un film au cinéma.

« Ils n'auront pas fini de se chercher des noises, finit par dire Liam en remettant ses oreilles de lapin en place.

- Allez, on y va ! S'écria Jack en levant un poing au ciel et en commençant à marcher, suivi de près par Alice – et Oz qu'elle trainait derrière elle.

- Professeur Vincent, commença Ada tout en marchant aux côtés du blond, à propos de la lettre… »

Break s'arrêta de courir – après tout, Gilbert avait déjà abandonné la partie – et tendit l'oreille. Apparemment, Vincent sembla remarquer l'intérêt soudain de son collègue et répondit à son élève :

« Mademoiselle Vessalius, vous êtes ravissante ce soir !

- Ah, euh, vraiment… ? Merci… », Souffla la jeune fille en regardant ses pieds, les joues rouges.

Pour info, on n'est pas au bal, crétin, songea Break en voyant le rictus que Vincent faisait dans sa direction. Il s'approcha alors de son collègue et lança avec un sourire en coin :

« C'est pas très romantique de dire ça, habillé de cette façon !

- Toi, retourne jouer à la poupée, répondit Vincent en fronçant les sourcils.

- Rat d'égout.

- Albinos. »

Liam leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Sharon riait de voir ses deux collègues se chamailler ainsi.

* * *

Salut ! =D Voici un nouveau chapitre spécial Halloween ;D court, je vous l'accorde T_T Mais sachez qu'à partir de ce chapitre, les choses vont devenir un peu plus intéressantes... ;D

Sinon, comment s'est passée votre rentrée ? (moi c'est génial, un peu foutoir pour l'emploi du temps, mais bon XD)


	8. Leçon 8

**Leçon 8**

Oz jeta un coup d'œil vers son réveil tout en fermant son sac. Il devait se dépêcher, il risquait d'arriver en retard. Alors qu'il sortait de sa chambre et se dirigeait d'un pas rapide vers la porte d'entrée, sa sœur l'interpela :

« Grand frère ! Tu vas chez le professeur Gilbert ?

- Oui, comme tous les mercredis », répondit-il en enfilant sa paire de baskets et son manteau.

Ada s'approcha de lui et lui tendit une écharpe vert foncé.

« Mets ça, il fait froid dehors.

- Merci », sourit le blondinet en la mettant autour de son cou.

Il se rendit compte que sa petite sœur était emmitouflée dans son manteau qui lui descendait jusqu'aux genoux et fronça les sourcils.

« Tu comptes sortir ? »

Ada rougit soudainement et enfouit son visage dans le col de sa veste.

« Euh, je… j'ai rendez-vous avec des amies…

- Oh, d'accord, ne rentre pas trop tard alors », lui répondit Oz, apparemment soulagé de savoir que sa sœur n'allait pas voir un garçon – il n'en avait pas l'air, mais le blondinet était très protecteur envers sa cadette.

Il sortit alors de la maison accompagnée d'Ada et ils marchèrent un moment ensemble, avant de finalement se séparer à un croisement. Après que la jeune fille eut disparue au coin de la rue, Oz prit le boulevard où habitait son professeur – une vieille ruelle étroite au possible et des appartements collés les uns aux autres.

Mais Oz connaissait bien cette ruelle, il avait l'habitude d'y venir depuis qu'il faisait les cours particuliers. Il connaissait en particulier les voisins de son professeur, un vieux couple d'une soixantaine d'années – Oz avait aidé la vieille femme à monter ses courses jusque chez elle le premier jour où il était venu.

Oz souffla dans ses mains pour tenter de les réchauffer, sans succès. Novembre venait juste de démarrer et il faisait déjà terriblement froid. Il espérait que l'appartement de son professeur était bien chauffé, ou ils allaient mourir de froid. Il entra dans l'appartement et monta les vieux escaliers de bois, craquants sous chacun de ses pas. Le vent glacial du dehors s'engouffrait par les fenêtres brisées sous les ballons de foot que les jeunes enfants envoyaient quand ils ne faisaient pas attention – il arrivait que le professeur d'Histoire en avait tellement marre qu'il se mettait à crier par la fenêtre de sa chambre, celle qui donnait directement sur la rue.

Oz arriva devant la porte de bois avec sa fidèle plaquette où était inscrit « G. Nightray » depuis déjà trois ans, et qui avait commencé à rouiller avec le temps – le nom n'était pratiquement plus visible. Il appuya sur la sonnette et entendit des pas se presser jusqu'à la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit sur un grand homme aux cheveux bruns bouclés et en bataille, emmitouflé dans un pull et une tasse de café à la main.

« Entre, entre, reste pas planté là, tu vas geler ! S'écria Gilbert en le faisant entrer tout en constatant son visage rougi par le froid.

- Vous ne voulez toujours pas déménager ailleurs ? Demanda alors Oz qui jugea bon de garder son écharpe sur lui à cause du froid ambiant.

- Je suis très bien ici », protesta le professeur en entrainant le blondinet par les épaules vers le canapé du salon.

Oz s'assit sur le canapé et replia ses jambes contre lui après s'être déchaussé – il ne comptait pas salir la maison de Gilbert qui était suffisamment miteuse comme cela. Il regarda son professeur préparer une tasse de thé et sourit. Il faisait frisquet, mais la simple présence de Gilbert semblait réchauffer la pièce à elle seule.

**XxX**

Ada continua son chemin, ses mains enfoncées dans les poches de son manteau à cause du froid malgré les gants de laine qu'elle avait enfilés. Elle regarda discrètement par-dessus son épaule et constata avec soulagement que son frère ne la suivait pas. Elle pressa le pas et finit par arriver devant un grand café.

Elle hésita un instant devant la porte vitrée, puis finalement inspira un bon coup et entra. La douce musique d'ambiance retentit à ses oreilles tandis qu'elle pénétrait dans le café, où l'agréable chaleur qui y régnait l'apaisa. Elle admira pendant quelques minutes les couleurs chaudes de la salle et huma l'odeur du café au lait et des beignets chauds.

« Ada. »

La jeune fille tourna la tête vers la voix mielleuse et rougit légèrement en voyant Vincent, son professeur de Sciences Naturelles, lui faire un petit signe de la main depuis une table dans un coin du café.

Ada le rejoignit sans se précipiter – elle ne devait pas paraître impolie – et s'assit face à lui. Il lui fit un sourire charmeur et elle le lui rendit, tout en prenant soin d'enlever son manteau et ses gants. Vincent avait choisi de s'asseoir près de la fenêtre et cela convenait parfaitement à la jeune fille.

« Tu as pu venir sans problèmes ? Demanda le professeur tandis qu'un serveur s'approchait de leur table.

- … Oui, répondit doucement Ada, se rappelant qu'elle avait menti à son frère.

- Que voulez-vous commander ? Demanda le serveur, tout en regardant du coin de l'œil la blondinette qui ne remarqua pas ce détail.

- Un café pour moi, fit Vincent, … Ada ? »

La jeune fille sursauta en entendant son prénom. Elle était tellement plongée dans ses remords qu'elle avait oublié où elle se trouvait pendant un instant.

« Excusez-moi ! Euh, j'aimerais juste un thé à la menthe.

- Très bien. »

Le serveur continua à regarder Ada un instant, puis tourna les talons et se dirigea vers le comptoir. Vincent fronça les sourcils un court moment, puis haussa les épaules et sourit à son élève.

« La soirée d'Halloween était amusante, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oh, euh oui… C'était bien de voir tout le monde habillé avec autre chose que l'uniforme scolaire. »

Il y eut un petit silence, puis Vincent ouvrit à nouveau la bouche, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux émeraude d'Ada.

« Nous pourrions refaire une soirée comme celle-ci… Pour Noël par exemple.

- Oh, ce serait bien mais, nous fêtons toujours Noël en famille à la maison. Je ne crois pas que cette année fera exception... »

Vincent se pencha au dessus de la table et tendit sa main vers le visage de la jeune fille. Il attrapa délicatement une de ses longues mèches dorées entre ses doigts et la porta à ses lèvres en murmurant :

« Je suis sûr que monsieur de directeur ferait une exception si vous aviez un amoureux avec qui passer la soirée… La tradition veut que Noël se fasse en famille, mais également en couple.

- Pro… professeur ? »

Ada n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de celui de Vincent, et elle entendit à peine la clochette du café tinter lorsque quelqu'un entra.

« Ada Vessalius ? »

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux et s'écarta précipitamment de son professeur qui eut un sourire en coin – ce qu'elle ne releva pas. Elle se tourna vers la porte d'entrée, le cœur battant. Devant elle se tenaient Eliot et Leo, deux élèves de l'Académie – et par conséquent, les jeunes frères de Vincent.

« E… Eliot… ? »

Les beaux yeux bleus du jeune homme semblaient briller d'une colère inhabituelle, et il se rua sur Vincent pour l'attraper par le col et le soulever à sa hauteur.

« Toi… ! Comment peux-tu toucher à une élève de l'Académie ? »

Le sourire de Vincent s'élargit et il entreprit de relâcher l'emprise de son frère sur sa chemise qui lui avait coûté si cher.

« Voyons, Eliot, ça ne se fait pas d'attaquer son professeur.

- Espèce de…

- Eliot, ça suffit, le réprimanda Leo en s'approchant de lui.

- Oh, toi, ta gueule ! »

Leo ne tint pas compte de l'insulte, trop habitué à se faire envoyer sur les roses par son frère adoptif. Il se contenta de s'interposer entre ses frères adoptifs, avant de lancer un regard vers Ada. Cette dernière avait les larmes aux yeux et la lèvre tremblante, se demandant dans quelle histoire elle s'était mise. Son portable sonna dans son manteau.

* * *

Désolée pour le retard, mais je pense que vous avez compris comment va fonctionner la publication de chapitre - un chapitre tous les deux samedis ! Et oui, je sais, c'est pas marrant, mais que voulez-vous, le lycée c'est important aussi U_U

Bref, ce chapitre marque le début des problèmes ainsi que de la romance =D J'espère que vous resterez fidèle à ma fic ^^


	9. Leçon 9

**Leçon 9**

Oz écouta les tonalités avec impatience, jouant avec son stylo bille. Son professeur le regardait, et se réchauffait avec sa tasse de thé. Finalement, Oz raccrocha en soupirant et posa son portable sur le bureau.

« Je déteste quand elle ne répond pas, marmonna-t-il. Je sais qu'elle préfère être tranquille quand elle est avec ses amies, mais quand même.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour elle, et laisse-la s'amuser, fit Gilbert en souriant. Tu as tendance à trop t'inquiéter pour elle, pas vrai ? »

Oz fit la moue et le professeur rit en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Soudain son portable sonna et le blondinet l'attrapa d'un geste et décrocha. Une voix tremblante lui parvint :

« Grand frère ?

- Ada ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Grand frère, je… je suis désolée, vraiment désolée…

- … Ada ? »

Il n'en entendit pas plus. Il leva les yeux vers son professeur qui se mordait la lèvre inférieure. Sans un mot, Oz se leva de sa chaise, enfila sa veste et ses baskets en quatrième vitesse et se hâta dehors.

« Oz, attends-moi ! »

Mais il ne s'arrêta pas. Il arriva à l'extérieur, le froid frappant son visage de façon très désagréable. Il ignorait où se trouvait sa sœur. Gilbert arriva derrière lui, essoufflé et emmitouflé dans une longue veste noire et une écharpe blanche.

« Oz…

- On doit la chercher séparément ! »

Et il se remit à courir, laissant son professeur devant l'immeuble, ne sachant quoi faire. Il courut aussi vite que possible, traversa plusieurs rues et parcs, mais il ne trouvait personne. Soudain, il eut une illumination.

« Où des filles peuvent-elles se retrouver ?... Dans un café, bien sûr ! »

Il recommença à courir quand il buta dans quelqu'un. L'inconnu l'attrapa par le bras, l'empêchant de tomber en arrière, et Oz leva les yeux vers lui.

« Professeur Break ? S'exclama-t-il tandis que ce dernier le regardait d'un air un peu à côté de la plaque.

- Allons, pourquoi tu as l'air aussi pressé ? Demanda le professeur de Chimie, tenant toujours le poignet de son élève qui tentait de se dégager.

- Je cherche ma sœur ! S'écria-t-il.

- Tu parles d'elle ?

- Hein ? »

Break se tourna sur le côté et dirigea sa main vers trois adolescents, qu'Oz reconnut aussitôt. Il se précipita sur la blonde qui baissait les yeux honteusement.

« Ada ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » S'écria-t-il, ne sachant pas s'il devait être soulagé ou se mettre en colère.

La jeune fille ne répondit pas, au contraire, elle se mit à trembler et une larme roula sur sa joue. Oz se tourna vers le professeur.

« Vous savez, pas vrai ? »

Break sourit derrière sa grande écharpe rose.

« Et si nous en discutions devant une bonne tasse de thé et des gâteaux ? »

**XxX**

Gilbert continuait de chercher la jeune Vessalius, quand il aperçut à quelques mètres devant lui, un grand blond s'avancer. Il le reconnut aussitôt.

« Vincent ? »

Ce dernier accéléra le pas et le rejoignit, un grand sourire aux lèvres que le professeur d'Histoire lui connaissait trop bien. Il fronça les sourcils vers son cadet.

« Toi, t'as encore fait une connerie.

- Enfin Gil, ce n'est pas sympa de dire ça », dit Vincent en faisant la moue.

Gilbert soupira. Ca ne servait à rien de discuter avec son frère, il n'en faisait toujours qu'à sa tête. Il espérait juste qu'il n'y avait aucun lien entre lui et Ada…

**XxX**

« … Et voilà toute l'histoire. »

Break se cala contre sa chaise et mordit dans son brownie, attendant que quelqu'un brise la glace. Ada faisait tourner un cookie entre ses doigts, évitant soigneusement de croiser le regard empli de reproches de son frère. Eliot, la tête posée sur sa main, observait dehors – on pouvait encore voir de la colère dans ses yeux – et Leo buvait son thé silencieusement. Finalement, Oz ouvrit la bouche :

« Pourquoi tu m'as menti ? » Demanda-t-il durement à sa cadette.

Il ne supportait pas qu'on lui mente. Il aurait dû s'en douter pourtant, il savait quand quelqu'un lui racontait des histoires. Peut-être parce qu'Ada était sa sœur qu'il n'avait pas voulu douter d'elle. La blondinette se mordit la lèvre.

« Je pensais que…

- Que je te disputerais si tu m'avais dit que tu allais voir un de nos professeurs ? » Termina Oz, son ton s'étant quelque peu adouci.

Ada hocha la tête, mais évitait toujours de croiser le vert perçant des iris d'Oz. Ce dernier lui prit la main doucement et sourit.

« Tu sais bien que je ne t'empêcherais jamais de faire ce que tu as envie de faire. Mais s'il te plait, ne me mens pas.

- …

- Tu me promets de ne plus recommencer ? »

La blondinette hocha la tête, des larmes se formant au bord de ses yeux. Les deux Vessalius s'enlacèrent, sous le regard attendri de Leo et Break, tandis qu'Eliot soupirait de toute cette niaiserie.

**XxX**

Break regarda son calendrier, sa tasse de café à la main. Le lendemain, ce serait la rentrée et il avait peine préparé ses cours. Allez, il allait faire une petite surprise à ses élèves, histoire de voir s'ils révisent pendant les vacances.

Il barra au stylo rouge la case du jour présent, et marcha tranquillement vers sa chambre, attrapant au passage Emily qui était posée sur la table. Il s'affala sur son lit, les yeux levés vers la petite fenêtre. Il était encore tôt, mais la nuit avait déjà recouverte toute la ville, et quelques étoiles avaient fait leurs apparitions. Break s'amusa à chercher l'Etoile du Berger, puis la Grande Ourse et d'autres constellations. C'était sa façon à lui de compter les moutons. Vincent se serait bien foutu de lui s'il savait ça.

Break fronça les sourcils en repensant au blond. Il avait toujours su, depuis le jour où il l'avait vu, qu'il n'était pas net. Il n'arrivait d'ailleurs toujours pas à croire qu'il avait osé draguer ouvertement une jeune élève. La fille du directeur en plus, il avait visé haut. Peut-être que si Break en parlait au directeur, cet idiot de Vincent se ferait virer… Quoique, réflexion faite, ça allait encore lui retomber dessus.

Il se retourna dans son lit et enfonça la tête dans oreiller, regardant à présent sa poupée qui le regardait fixement. Il sourit tout en se demandant quelle blague il allait bien pouvoir faire à Liam le lendemain.

* * *

Gomeeeen T_T Je suis en retard d'une semaine, je sais... Mais j'ai pas toujours le temps et l'inspiration ces temps-ci. En plus, la semaine prochaine, c'est les vacances et je pars en Belgique ! (Si possible U_U) Et je n'aurai sûrement pas le temps de poster un nouveau chapitre .


	10. Leçon 10

**Leçon 10**

« Atchoum ! »

Jack renifla et resserra sa veste de jogging contre lui. Sharon lui tendit un mouchoir en papier qu'il accepta poliment, puis se moucha dedans avec énergie.

« Raah, quel temps pourri, maugréa-t-il. On est à peine en Novembre qu'il fait déjà zéro degrés dehors !

- Tu n'es pas très résistant pour un professeur de Sport », railla Break.

Jack lui tira la langue de façon très mature tandis que Gilbert levait les yeux au ciel.

« Mais j'y pense, Gilbert, déclara soudain l'albinos – comme Vincent aimait si bien le surnommer, ton frère n'est pas là ?

- Il m'a appelé pour me dire qu'il ne viendrait pas parce qu'il se sentait mal.

- Il n'est franchement pas sérieux.

- Pas plus que toi, rétorqua Liam en entrant dans la salle des professeurs.

- Faux ! Moi je ne sèche pas les cours ! » Se défendit Break.

Liam ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et posa son cartable sur la grande table. Il défit son écharpe, avant de s'interrompre lorsqu'il se rendit compte que son collègue l'observait.

« … Quoi ?

- Tu ne dis pas bonjour ? »

Liam haussa les sourcils, surpris. Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait encore ? Il tendit finalement la main vers Break, mais ce dernier l'ignora et s'approcha plus près de lui.

« Break…? »

Il s'interrompit lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres du professeur de Chimie contre les siennes. Liam se débattit tant qu'il put, en vain, Break continuait de l'embrasser. Il finit cependant par lâcher sa victime et recula en souriant sournoisement. Si ce baiser avait duré une éternité pour Liam, il n'avait en réalité duré que deux secondes. Le temps que Break dépose un bonbon à la fraise dans sa bouche.

« Gah… ! B… Break ! S'écria Liam, s'étouffant à moitié avec la friandise.

- Eh bien quoi ? Tu pourrais me remercier, quand même », se vexa Break.

En vérité, il se doutait très bien de cette réaction. Quoiqu'au fond, il avait espéré un peu plus qu'une simple petite protestation, mais Liam n'était pas Gilbert… Un bruit sourd le sortit de ses pensées et il aperçut Sharon qui venait de tomber de sa chaise.

« Sharon ? S'écria Gilbert en se précipitant pour la relever. Tout va bien ?

- Oui, oui, excusez-moi, j'ai fait une petite overdose… »

Overdose ? De quoi ? Songea Break, perplexe. Pendant ce temps, Liam se frottait ardemment les lèvres.

**XxX**

A la fin des cours, après avoir donné quelques petits tests dans la journée, Break quitta l'établissement, quand il sentit quelqu'un lui attraper l'épaule. Il se retourna, accueillant l'intrus d'un sourire. Tant que ce n'était pas Vincent, il était content. Dieu avait entendu ses prières et la personne qui se trouvait à présent face à lui n'était autre que Liam. Celui-ci ne semblait pas s'être remis de l'incident de la matinée.

« Hum, Break ? Commença-t-il tout bas, comme s'il avait peur que quelqu'un puisse les entendre – sauf qu'il n'y avait plus un chat à cette heure de la journée.

- Oui, Liam ? »

Liam toussota un peu, remonta ses lunettes sur son nez, regarda furtivement de tous les côtés puis repris un peu hésitant :

« Euh, hum, à… à propos de ce matin…

- Quoi, le baiser ? Demanda Break, bien assez fort au cas où quelqu'un passerait par là.

- Chut ! S'exclama son collègue en lui plaquant la main sur la bouche. Tu vas pas le crier sur tous les toits ! »

Break se dégagea de l'emprise de Liam, amusé.

« Je crois que tu n'as pas tout compris, mon pauvre Liam, railla-t-il. Ce n'était qu'un innocent bonbon qui restait de la fête d'Halloween.

- Mais on n'y offre pas de cette façon, enfin ! S'indigna le professeur de Maths.

- Ah la la, tu dramatises pour rien. »

Et sur ces mots, il planta son collègue sur le trottoir pour rentrer chez lui. Mais évidemment, Liam ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et le rattrapa.

« Mais pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-il à nouveau.

Break soupira. Il avait juste voulut s'amuser, pas besoin d'en faire tout un fromage. Il se retourna calmement, son sourire ayant disparu. Liam frissonna. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de le voir aussi calme, et quand il l'était, c'était toujours de très mauvais augure. Break lui attrapa l'écharpe et le tira jusqu'à un mur, où il le plaqua sans ménagement.

« Hé ! S'écria Liam, essayant de repousser son collègue dont l'attitude était devenue bien étrange.

- Je vais te montrer de quoi tu devrais vraiment avoir peur », susurra Break à son oreille, tout en se collant à lui.

Liam déglutit. Il sentait le souffle chaud du professeur dans son cou, et sa main glacée cherchant à se frayer un passage vers son torse. Liam ne pouvait pas bouger. Il ne savait même pas quelle réaction adopter. Devait-il le repousser violemment et fuir d'ici le plus vite possible ? Ou devait-il simplement se laisser faire, commençant à comprendre où son collègue voulait en venir. Il émit un grognement qui ressemblait à un « lâche-moi », mais Break fit le sourd et continua sa torture.

Liam sentit sa bouche pressée contre la sienne, et une langue réussit à se frayer un passage pour rejoindre sa jumelle. Il gémit, à bout de forces. Ses jambes tremblaient et il s'accrochait désespérément aux bras de Break, qui semblait bien s'amuser. Des pas résonnèrent sur le trottoir et Break s'éloigna instantanément de Liam, qui tentait à présent de reprendre ses esprits et d'arrêter de rougir comme une tomate trop mure.

Un homme passa près d'eux, leur jetant un coup d'œil suspect sans s'arrêter pour autant. Dès qu'il eut disparu au coin de la rue, Break eut un sourire carnassier.

« C'était un peu court, mais voilà ce qu'est un vrai baiser. »

Et il le planta là pour rentrer chez lui, sans attendre une quelconque protestation de la part de Liam. Son petit jeu allait sûrement durer longtemps, mais il ne comptait pas non plus laisser le petit Gilbert s'en sortir aussi facilement.

**XxX**

Alice tourna la tête vers la fenêtre de sa chambre, ennuyée par ce devoir de Maths qu'elle devait rendre le lendemain. Elle vit quelque chose tomber lentement du ciel, et se précipita sur la vitre, collant son nez dessus. Les premiers flocons de neige. L'hiver arrivait bien tôt cette année. Chose qui ne lui déplaisait pas tant que ça, elle pourrait embêter Oz au lycée.

Sa sœur entra dans la chambre et Alice s'assit à nouveau à son bureau, retournant au devoir accablant qu'elle venait de délaisser. Si seulement la neige pouvait recouvrir tout Réveil, et coincer tout le monde chez soi. Ce serait le rêve.

« Toujours coincée ? Demanda Lacie, un petit sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

- J'y comprends rien, grogna Alice. Je déteste les fonctions.

- Dis plutôt que tu as la flemme de réfléchir. »

La fille aux cheveux de neige s'approcha du bureau et observa la feuille par-dessus l'épaule de sa sœur. Ses longues mèches blanches tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules pour atterrir sur celles de sa jumelle, se confondant avec la crinière brune de cette dernière. Alice repensa à sa mère en regardant à nouveau la neige tomber au dehors. Elle lui manquait. Elle leur manquait. A elle. A sa sœur. Et à leur père.

* * *

Mon dieu... Plus d'un mois pour écrire un chapitre. Je crois que c'est un record pour moi ^^". Vraiment désolée, je m'attendais à avoir aussi peu de temps pour moi, et en plus, les chapitres que je vous donne sont vraiment courts... J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas .


End file.
